


How We Came To Meet

by ofwyrmsandguns



Category: Mad Father (Video Game)
Genre: Eye Trauma, Gen, Surgery, Torture, yknow general mad father fic type tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofwyrmsandguns/pseuds/ofwyrmsandguns
Summary: Somehow the blond haired youth ended up at the Drevis mansion, somehow he'd lost an eye and burnt his face. How exactly did that happen? What convinced him to even be there for Monika to ask, to save Aya?





	How We Came To Meet

“S'cuse me, I'm looking for work?”

 

The man hurried past, drawing his coat closer to keep out the rain.

 

“I just want enough to be able to eat, I'm a hard worker!”

 

The lady angled her umbrella to block her sight of him.

 

The blond haired youth sighed, ducking back under the meagre cover offered by the overhang. No-one could see him there, so every time someone passed by, he had to jump out and get drenched. By this point he more closely resembled a drowned rat than a young teen, but he had no other options left. The job at the farm had dried up now that the farmer's son was helping out, and what little money he'd had had been spent on a meal two days ago. If nothing changed soon, he'd be forced to steal to survive, and he detested the thought.

 

Another lady was moving past slowly, her beautiful clothes dragging in the puddles as she struggled to keep her umbrella up through her fits of coughs. He could tell she needed help before the wet and cold exhausted her, and he rushed to walk beside her.

 

“I can hold your umbrella for you, if you wish?” He offered, holding out his hand to take it. The lady considered it for a moment, then handed it over. He held it as high as he could, stopping as much rain falling on her as possible, but in the process ended up getting the water running off it onto his head. The woman let out a rough thank you and continued on her way. “Where are you headed?” He asked.

 

“To the grocers.” She answered, pointing to the shop not far away. “I need to buy food for my family.”

 

They got to the door and he held the door open for her, the umbrella up high above it to keep her dry, then waited outside under the cover of the umbrella. The door opened occasionally, letting people and smells in and out of the shop. The smell was captivating and cruel, forcing him to slowly edge away from the door to try and avoid it. What he wouldn't give for just a lick of the butter right now...

 

“I thought you'd ran off!” Came a voice from the doorway. He hurried back over to keep her dry again, this time her arms were filled with delicious smelling food. He almost felt like crying in frustration, the smell was so taunting. “The shopkeeper told me you've only recently appeared around here.” She said conversationally, her fit apparently done with.

 

“Yes, I have.” He said, not really understanding where she was going with this.

 

“Don't you have a home to hide this weather out in?” She asked.

 

“No. Don't you?” He asked, almost a little harshly. He was sick of being asked about parents and houses. He needed money and food; pity wouldn't keep him fed.

 

“Oh yes, but its secluded. I have to get a carriage here, and my daughter can't go without food.” She said, a glow of motherly pride around her words. They carried on for a little while, the youth growing jealous of the daughter and the food she got. “Don't you want to stand a little closer? You're getting quite wet.”

 

“It's fine.” He said with a smile. “I don't want to soak you. And I don't think I can get any wetter now anyway, it'd be a bit pointless.”

 

Eventually the carriage was in sight, and the woman spoke again. “The shopkeeper also said you've been asking for work. Is that right?” She asked, he nodded in response. “Have you any experience as a cleaner?”

 

He almost stopped in surprise and excitement. Did this mean... “Not much, but I can clean.” He answered truthfully.

 

“What about polishing brass and silver?” She asked.

 

“No, but I'm a quick learner and a hard worker.” He assured her.

 

She nodded to herself as she placed the groceries in the carriage. “We've been looking for a new servant, a live-in one, of course.”

 

Live in? A roof, possibly some food, all included in his pay? It sounded like heaven compared to the little space below the overhang.

 

“I'd be getting paid, right?” He asked as she clambered up into the carriage.

 

“Of course you will.” She smiled warmly at him as he shook out the umbrella and handed it up to her. “Do I take that as a yes?”

 

He stopped for a second, thinking it over. Jumping into a carriage with a strange woman was one sure way to get killed, but they'd been spotted together, hadn't they? She'd spoken to the shopkeeper about him, and the shopkeeper recognised him well enough to know how long he'd been around. If he disappeared, they'd know who to question. And his stomach was pitching a very good argument too. He nodded vigorously, and the woman indicated for him to jump into the carriage with her.

 

“My name is Monika Drevis, by the way. What might I call you?” She asked, as she rifled through her bags and pulled out a bag of biscuits, offering him some as the driver pulled away.

 

He grabbed as many biscuits as he could without seeming rude, and mulled it over as he ate the fine, unbroken biscuit.

 

“Call me Dio.” He answered at last.

 


End file.
